


Talk You Through Your Scars (Podfic)

by Melhrain



Series: Various Podfics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melhrain/pseuds/Melhrain
Summary: Podfic of the wonderful fic by Hawkhome348.Red talks you through a panic attack.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Various Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Talk You Through Your Scars (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkhome348](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkhome348/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Talk You Through Your Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962042) by [hawkhome348](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkhome348/pseuds/hawkhome348). 



Fic: Talk You Through Your Scars

Author: Hawkhome348

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Reader

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Teen and Up

Length: 9:40

Link: [Talk You Through Your Scars (Podfic)](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2021-01-25T19_02_42-08_00)


End file.
